Tselika
|-|Tselika= |-|Tselika possessing Marguerite's body= Summary Tselika is an incredibly powerful and legendary archdemon who is easily on par with the demons making up the seven deadly sins, such as Beelzebub or Satan, and with other beings like Rahu or Mara. Because of that, Tselika is on an entirely different level than normal Youkai and spirits. She's stated to possibly surpass the Three Great Youkai and even a low- or mid-ranked god in a polytheistic religion. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least 8-C, possibly higher Name: Tselika Wien Alpha Chelydia Lumidrier, Empress of the Empty Throne Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archdemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses (Can sense soul's wavelengths and their desires/emotions), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (Can rip space to open a portal to Hell), Flight, Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Possession, Aura (Passively exudes invisible miasma with harmful effects on the human body), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance (Immunity to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics, some resistance to interference from history and destiny) Attack Potency: Likely at least Building level (Strongest character to make an appearance in the series, so she should be significantly physically superior to other strong characters like the Scarlet Peach User, the Aoandon and Perfect Mode Hafuri, casually overpowered Hishigami Mai), possibly higher (It's unclear how strong Tselika actually is due to her powers not being AP based plus not facing any challenge in her appearances in the story and the fact that characters compared to her were stated to be defeated by Hyou in an alternate timeline, so it's unclear if she physically scales to supernatural powers such as Hishigami Shitsu's) Speed: At least Supersonic (Much faster than other characters, blitzed Mai) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Likely at least Building level (Strongest character to make an appearance in the series, even with a guaranteed free strike Mai didn't even try attacking her as she couldn't harm her; even a weakened hybrid of a Youkai and a family god can tank all the curses from Houjou Touji), immune to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with mind powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, Tselika is an immortal archdemon expert at manipulating others through various means Weaknesses: Arrogant, she will occasionally be compelled to instill fear in the enemy instead of automatically killing them Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality: All supernatural beings have an immortal body, since they don't have a concept of lifespan. Invulnerability: Supernatural beings are immune to conventional weapons and physical damage that follows the normal laws of physics. They are also immune to natural poisons and to things like radiation. They won't die even if nuclear missiles were to pour down like rain. Additionally, supernatural beings have some resistance to interference from history and destiny. Mind Manipulation: Tselika is known as an archdemon that didn’t quite get a spot as one of the seven deadly sins, but that wasn’t because she was lacking in power. Tselika is far too powerful and controls far too many negative concepts to fit into that seven-sin framework set up by simple humans. Temptation, corruption, supremacy, hostility, suspicion, hatred, crazed love, lies, fear, violence, etc; she controls everything that corrupts people and has free reign over all of the things that cause people to betray others and god, being capable of easily manipulating both brains and hearts for her amusement. *'Bond Destruction:' Through the use of her powers Tselika can cause people to betray each other, leading to entire armies trying to kill each other as all bonds are severed and the distinction between ally and enemy is erased. Loyalty, friendship, family; all of them are easily broken by Tselika. Fighters will kill each other without even realizing what they're doing until a third party points it out to them. Because of this ability, even if Tselika is facing one million or one billion people, she can drive them all mad and lead them to destruction. Superior numbers mean nothing to her, she's an enemy that has to be defeated in single combat. Tselika can freely pick who's affected by her ability and who's spared. She initially spared her summoner Saiki Kazu, and she stopped her powers from affecting Shinobu and Henrietta. *'Body Manipulation:' Tselika can forcibly take control of other people's bodies by "making them betray themselves", as shown when she forced Shinobu to get closer to her or when she almost made Saiki Kazu kill himself with his own power by controlling one of his hands. *'Miasma:' Tselika's body passively emits a powerful invisible miasma in the shape of an unbearable sweet aroma. This miasma has a toxic effect on humans. When she used her powers near Shinobu he was assaulted by a splitting headache and everything visible seem to be covered by the color red, as his brain was being affected by the miasma. Tselika can consciously lower her miasma output, as seen when she decided to not harm Shinobu, but if she exerts her powers or if one gets too close to her it can be incredibly dangerous, as shown when Shinobu's physical senses were numbed and blown away when he made her angry, or when he suffered internal bleeding when she embraced him. Tselika also mentioned that if she tried to "pay Shinobu back" with her body for granting her Marguerite's soul, his brain would end up fried. *'Illusion Creation:' While trying to tempt/seduce Shinobu, Tselika showed him multiple illusions of her offers. Spatial Manipulation: Tselika's summoning has been described as "compressing" the world, and she can freely open black screen-like portals to Hell with a snap of her fingers that were thought by Shinobu to be space itself being ripped open. Soul Manipulation: Like all other demons, Tselika can manipulate human souls if they enter a contract with her. She's capable of ripping a human's soul and send it to Hell. She's also capable of tormenting souls that don't have physical vessels. Possession: Demons don't actually have physical bodies (save rare exceptions as Succubi). Because of that, Tselika needs a vessel to interact with physical matter when she's summoned to the human world, such as Perfect Shinobu's robot or Marguerite Steinhols' corpse. Note: Since the extent of Tselika's capabilities without a vessel is uncertain (Having appeared just once and only ripping Marguerite's soul before returning to Hell with it), the stats listed on the page are the ones for when she used Marguerite's body as a vessel. Additionally, she should not be confused with the succubus of the same name from another of Kamachi's works. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Demons Category:Mind Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Aura Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8